Abnormally Ordinary
by QueenC4
Summary: *AtS/HP X-Over* Wolfram and Hart's definition of an ordinary, normal life. *Complete*


Title: Abnormally Ordinary  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Pairing: None (coming from me, that's hard to believe, huh?)  
  
Rating: PG (if that)  
  
Disclaimer: Whedon and Rowling own everything. I merely play with their toys from time to time.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. If anyone else wants it just let me know!  
  
Spoilers: Season Four of AtS. Nothing, really, from the Potterverse.  
  
Summary: Wolfram and Hart's definition of an ordinary, normal life.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is my answer to a challenge posted at the Yahoo Group 'Muggle of Mass Destruction'. Basically, the challenge was: What if W & H had sent Connor to live with a wizarding family at the end of 'Home'? Now, seeing as I already have way too many unfinished fics to deal with, there's a good chance this one is going to be a one-shot. It's also written in first person POV. Words in *'s are emphasized. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Angel's POV  
  
******  
  
Ordinary.  
  
What is the meaning of the word ordinary, really?  
  
I'm sure Webster's would define it as something like 'the normal or customary behaviors of people'. Or something like that. Honestly, even with the amount of time I spend alone with nothing but my thoughts and a good book, even *I* never stooped so low as to read the entire dictionary cover to cover.  
  
Anyway, my point is that when someone uses the word ordinary, they tend to mean the status quo. They are usually referring to what is considered 'normal' by the majority. Take me, for instance. I'm a vampire, yet I have a soul. Therefore, in the world of demons and the supernatural, that makes me *not* normal. I'm far from ordinary. So, keeping all of this in mind, the definition of ordinary, how most people would think of it, even my own particular situation as an example, I only have one question.  
  
Why in the *hell* is Wolfram and Hart's idea of ordinary so different from everyone else's?  
  
I mean, yes, they are a law firm that specializes in defending the worst demons that the world has ever known. They even made it their personal mission to turn me evil. But, that doesn't change the fact that the majority of them are human, and therefore would have been raised up with the same understanding of words as most everyone else.  
  
Now following that logic, when I told Lilah that I wanted my son to have a nice, normal, ordinary life, she should have known what I meant. I meant a mother and a father, maybe a couple a siblings, possibly even a pet or two. I meant high school, girlfriends, and everything else that came with being a teenager. What I did *not* mean, however, was this.  
  
He's a wizard.  
  
Connor, the Miracle Child, the boy who never should have lived, the son of two of the most feared vampires to ever roam this earth, is an honest to God, wand-carrying wizard.  
  
I'm standing near the entrance to a castle, watching with a mixture of awe and anger as my beloved son flies about on a broom, chasing after something small and golden that continuously manages to elude him. And, do you know all I that can think as I see him dive toward the ground at an alarming rate?  
  
He's happy.  
  
Finally, after having possibly the worst existence that anyone could have, Connor is truly happy. Granted, right now he's frowning, his forehead creased in concentration as he tries to spot his rapid target. But, I'm his father and I can tell that he's finally at peace.  
  
Of course, that doesn't take away my frustration at Wolfram and Hart. I mean, they *knew* how much Connor hated magic. How he didn't trust anything that he couldn't see or touch. How Holtz had brainwashed him into believing that 'the only good witch is a dead witch'. So, I want to know why they sent him *here*, of all places.  
  
Why did they think that the best place for Connor to start a new life was in this school of magic? Was it because it was somehow easier to place him here? Did they just decide that, with all of the magic roaming the place, the spell they used would slip by undetected? Or is it more? Is there something that my son had within him, something that they saw that made them decide this was the best place suited for him?  
  
No, that can't be it. Because, as much as I love my child, I can honestly say that the real him *has* no place in this world. In any world, in fact. Then, it hits me and I growl darkly. I know *exactly* why they put him here. Why they made him a wizard and dropped him into a world that even I don't understand.  
  
They did it because they're evil.  
  
That has to be it. Wolfram and Hart sent Connor to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because they are evil and because they could.  
  
You know, if Lilah weren't already dead I'd kill her myself.  
  
Of course, that's the demon in me talking. The soul part of me is pointing out that everything seems to have worked out for the best. My son is happy, he's safe, and he's gotten a fresh start at a life that was tainted from the moment he was born.  
  
I know that the soul is right, of course. As I stand here, surrounded by shadows, watching as Connor finally catches the little golden ball with wings, I can't help but acknowledge the facts. He's laughing, virtually giddy with excitement, and he looks so *different* from the teenager he'd been just days before.  
  
Gone is the pain that he felt from killing Jasmine. Gone is the silent anguish from his eyes whenever he looked around at the happiness that surrounded him yet never seemed to touch him. Gone is my son, the infant who became a boy far too soon, and who was lost to me before I'd even known he was missing.  
  
Connor Angel is gone.  
  
And in his place stands a young man that any father would be proud to call his own. A man who will someday, I'm sure, far exceed everyone's expectations and achieve true greatness.  
  
Turning around, I head to the awaiting limo, ready to return to the States and the Apocalypse that's waiting just overtop the Hellmouth. Now, I know why Wolfram and Hart sent my boy here.  
  
They sent him here so he could recognize the potential even he wasn't aware he had. They sent him here so he could find belonging amongst other teenagers who, for all intents and purposes, lived in their own private world. They sent him here so that I would keep up my end of the bargain and accept their deal, because they knew I'd be forced to admit that finally, *finally* Connor is living an ordinary life.  
  
He's just living it as a Malfoy.  
  
****** 


End file.
